My Past of the Gargoyles
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: Join Delaney and her brother as they team up with some gargoyles and mutants and a human girl that would help her find some clues to find her past before Demona destroys her future
1. In New York

I have been to New York, but not in the city part just the airport and now I am here in the city with my dog friend Baby Sister and my brother Kevin. I was walking in the city minding my own business and I have been quiet for a while. The reason is that because I have been have some strange dreams about me as a baby and I saw some gargoyles that are somehow stone by day and warriors by night. They somehow got betrayed by the human they were sworn to protect and trusted. I felt real bad and all but hey, not everyone can be trusted. I then said to myself while Baby Sister stared at me, "Be grateful Delaney. I am grateful alright, grateful to find out who my childhood guardians are!" Kevin sighed and shook his head. Then I looked at my necklace and said, "Whoever gave me this necklace must've been a good friend to us." Then we heard someone trying to get our attention. I looked at the figure in the shadows and the figure said, "See Elisa Maza. She can help you two." Kevin asked, "Where can we find her?" The figure said at the clock tower. We nodded and started our journey there.


	2. The Manhattan Clan

By the time we got there we looked around to try and find where we could find an entrance to there. Then I saw Baby Sister crawling in. That little pit bull puppy is always curious sometimes. Then Kevin took a look and saw what that pit bull puppy did. I said, "Baby Sister. Baby Sister!" I then hissed, "Baby Sister where are you?" Then Kevin and I worked together and then we got a way to get in. Then we took different directions. I said a little out loud, "Hello? Anyone home?" Then Baby Sister caught up with us and then Kevin and I took a look around and then something shiny caught my eye. It was a mirror, but it was covered in dust. I blew the dust out and took a look at the mirror.

Then a funny feeling came to me as if I had a flashback coming to me, so I shook my head. We took a look around while Baby Sister whimpered a bit. Kevin said, "Sis, I think we have been here before." I added, "This place, it's.. it's like a memory from a dream to me." Then I stared to sing a song of my own. While I sang I began to imagine the gargoyles from my dream and Baby Sister laid down and just watched.

 _Mutant heroes_

 _Gargoyle heroes_

 _Things I almost remembered_

 _And a group name someone calls The Manhattan Clan_

 _Someone used to protect me from danger_

 _Birds fly in the horizon_

 _Heroes fighting bravery across my own memory_

 _Someone used to protect me from danger_

 _Birds fly in the horizon_

 _Heroes fighting bravely across my own memory_

 _Far away and not long ago_

 _Glowing dim like a firefly_

 _Things my heart is trying to tell me_

 _Things it yearns to remember too_

 _And a group someone calls The Manhattan Clan_

After my song I sat down on the ground and had my head down.


	3. Meeting Elisa Maza and gargoyles

Kevin said to me, "The Manhattan Clan? I have never heard about it before." I told him that I too never heard of them. I had my head down for a while until I heard someone shouting, "Hey!" I got my head up and gasped.

There was a woman with a red jacket. She then asked, "What are you doing here?" I gasped again and got up and started to run. Kevin got shocked by this. The woman chased me while she said, "Hey!" Then Baby Sister barked at the woman with some gargoyle creatures that are with her.

I reached to the top while Baby Sister barked and came towards the woman. Then she said, "Hey! Stop! Stop, stop, stop. Stop, stop. Hold on a minute please. Hold on." I stopped and panted while I turned around to face her. Then she asked, "Now how did you two get.. in here?" She was lost in asking when she saw us. I shrugged my shoulders while she looked at us with astonishment. Baby Sister sniffed her legs while the gargoyle creatures caught up and the female gasped when she looked at us.

I had the courage to ask, "Are you Elisa Maza?" She said, "Perhaps, it all depends on who is looking for her." I then said, "My name's Delaney and this is my brother Kevin and we would like some help. They say you're the woman to see even though we can't tell you who said it." Then she looked at us while she circled around us. Kevin asked, "Why are you circling us? What were you? A vulture in another life?" Elisa then said, "Sorry it's just that you two look an awful lot like.. never mind about that." Kevin and I looked at each other and I then noticed that Baby Sister is licking the female gargoyle's face while she giggled. I said, "I can see that Baby Sister took a liking to you." Elisa smiled at me and she said to me, "I can tell you met Angela." I think that's the female gargoyle's name. Then Kevin and I saw more looking at us. I was like brave while Kevin got more scared and then I got my bow and arrow out and was about to shoot them when Elisa said, "Delaney, don't you dare." I stopped and looked at her with a confused look on my face. I then said, "This can't be happening." Then a red gargoyle sniffed me and Kevin and asked Elisa, "Are those new friends?" Then a bronze one said, "No they're not. I can tell by the girl's eyes. She looks familiar along with the boy next to her." Then a wise old one said, "I'm not sure lads. They don't remember us because they were only a baby and a two year old." Kevin then got confused.

Then a gargoyle beast creature sniffed my leg and then I kneeled down and it looked at me while Kevin said, "Boy it looks different." The gargoyle beast creature had a strange way of saying hello and it knocked me over and licked me. I said, "Kevin, get this thing off me now!" Kevin said to the gargoyle beast, "Hey! Cut it out! Stop licking my sister you!" Then Kevin grabbed on the creature and it got off me. I got up and then Kevin said, "This is not what I thought that we could get help to find out what your dream is telling you." That was when the female gargoyle who is Angela asked, "What dream?" I turned and told her about my dream. Elisa looked at me and she got shocked. I asked, "What? Was it something I said?" Elisa then said, "No. It's not that. It's that you had a dream that has something to do with what happened long ago. I heard about that story too." Then Kevin gasped and got my attention. I saw a lavender gargoyle. Elisa told us his name is Goliath. Then I heard the lavender one saying, "Young man what are you doing here? Same for this girl that is your sister."

I said to Kevin, "I think the lavender one's talking to you." And I was right.


	4. Answers on What is going on

I took a good look at the gargoyle and then to be on the safe side, I grabbed my sword and got it out and kneeled down and Kevin looked at me while Baby Sister sniffed the lavender gargoyle's foot. Then I got up and still had my weapon out in case they want to get close to me. I took a few deep breaths and then had a realization, the lavender one looks like the one from my dream.

Kevin then noticed that the trio are looking at us strangely. Then he said to me, "Sis, they're looking at your necklace." I got my eyes wide when he said it and I grasped at it to keep it safe. I gave a glare at the male gargoyles and said, "You are not going to take this away from me, it's important to me. Someone gave it to me and my mother said I have to keep it safe." Then I noticed they're looking at me and Kevin and I asked, "Why are you looking at us like that? What are you anyway? Vultures looking for meat?" They snapped out of it and Angela said to me, "Sorry about them, it's just that you and your brother look an awful lot like... never mind." Elisa then said to me, "Um now you said something about needing help with something." I sighed and remembered, "Yes, I need to find information about my childhood guardians." This caught both females' attention and they both asked, "Your childhood guardians?" Then I took notice of Baby Sister and she was being held by the aqua gargoyle and licking the trio's faces and they giggled. I then said, "I can see that Baby Sister took a liking to you three like she did with Angela." Elisa then asked me a few questions, "Do you know any other gargoyle from where you and your brother are from?" That was a tough question. I rubbed my head and tried to think.

Then I said to her, "Well actually, this is going to sound crazy, but I don't know any other gargoyles that you speak of. I keep seeing flashbacks of them and saw me as a tiny baby and Kevin a two year old boy. I know it's strange, but I can't remember. I have a few memories of my past." This gave the male gargoyles the sad look on their faces and same for the beast. Then I said, "But I do have one clue however and that is the Manhattan Clan." It caught the attention of all of the gargoyles. I then asked Elisa and Angela, "So can you two tell me where I can find this clan or not?" Elisa then gave me warm smile. Angela then said that I won't have to look too far. Elisa then said that I am looking at them and I got my eyes wide.

Then Elisa told me to look at the portrait of the clan and there is a little girl that looks like me. Then I felt a little push and the gargoyle beast wants me to go. I said, "Oh." The others were walking with me. The one that is red said to me, "You do kind of resemble her a bit." I asked with what and Kevin asked, "What does my sister resemble a bit?" The three gargoyles and Angela then said, "The same green eyes." "The eyes we saw when she was growing up." "Skin that is pale." "The freckles on her skin." Angela then turn my face towards her and said, "Look, she even has her grandmother's chin." Elisa said that I am the same age and physical type and I got confused all of a sudden. I did a little laugh and asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am an honorary member of your clan?" Elisa explained to me that she has seen different girls all over the world with a magic mirror that I saw and not one of them looks like me. And Angela said to look at the picture while the trio nodded their heads.

Then I said, "I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think the trio are out of their minds while I think you have been out in the sun for too long during your work hours Elisa." I started to walk away while Elisa came to me and she said, "Why? You don't remember what happened to your childhood memories." Then the aqua one said that no one knows what happened. Then Elisa said, "You're looking for your childhood guardians in Manhattan." The aqua gargoyle added, "And her only childhood guardians that are female are somewhere in Manhattan." Angela asked if I have thought about the possibility. I then asked, "That I can be destined to do great things?" The others nodded their heads, but I was not sure still while I held Baby Sister. Then I said, "Well I don't know about this, it's like sleeping on your comfy bed in your own room, but sure. Yeah I guess every lonely girl would hope that she has gargoyle friends." I can sense that Baby Sister barked and growled at the old gargoyle and the lavender one when they tried to pet her. I wasn't focused on that one though.

I sighed while I looked at the picture and Kevin did too. Then Elisa asked what was I thinking and I said, "If I don't remember who I am then who says that I have childhood guardians, then who says that I do or not. Is that right?" Elisa nodded and told me to continue on. Then I said, "Yeah and if I don't have childhood guardians, the princess will take certain notice of it right away and it's a big misunderstanding." Angela said that it's possible and then she said to me, "But if you do have childhood guardians, then you will be see them again in twenty one years." Elisa then said that she is right and I will find out more of my childhood guardians. I then said, "Right." Then I told her that I'm uncomfortable with a gargoyle and she said that I'll get used to it.


End file.
